elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ambarys Rendar
|Base ID = }} Ambarys Rendar is a Dunmer who is the owner of the New Gnisis Cornerclub in the Gray Quarter of Windhelm. He sells food and drinks. Personality He has a strong disliking of the Nords in Skyrim, and says that he doesn't care about the murders in the city, unless someone kills a Dunmer. Dialogue "Things have been a lot worse around here since Ulfric took over." :How are the Dark Elves treated in Windhelm? "Well you see where we have to live. This forgotten alley. All the filth from the upper quarters flows downhill, like they say. Good luck getting one of the guards to help with anything. I tried to get Ulfric to even come down here to see the squalor, but the High Lord of His Mightiness couldn't find the time." :There have been murders in Windhelm? "None of that matters to me. Until someone takes a Dunmer, I let Windhelm deal with its own problems." :Why are there so many Dark Elves here? "Where else would we be? When the Red Mountain burned, you could scarcely breathe in Morrowind. So we came west. Windhelm is the first city on that road, and here we are. If we had known the Nords would be so unwelcoming, we may have kept walking." :Where can I learn more about magic? "The College of Winterhold is the only place in Skyrim open-minded enough to teach magic. Although Ulfric's court wizard has been known to take on apprentices once in a while." Conversations Demeaning work Ambarys: "Don't you ever find it demeaning, working for that Nord family?" Suvaris: "Look, Ambarys, I just came here for a drink. I don't need any trouble." Ambarys: "Fine, then. I guess some Dunmer are content to be their pets." Suvaris: "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and you're going to leave me alone. Deal?" Dunmer and Shatter-Shield Ambarys: "What's new with the Suvaris? Have they given you one of those helmets with the horns on them yet?" Suvaris: "What do you want from me? I work for them, okay? We're not friends. They pay me, and I get the job done. That's it." Ambarys: "Touchy. Maybe some Dunmer lives in you yet." Suvaris: "Either pour another drink or keep moving, Ambarys." Treated poorly Scouts: "Why do the Nords bother you so much, Ambarys?" Ambarys: "Why do you even need to ask? They treat your people as bad as they do mine." Scouts: "I think that's just their way. The Nords don't like anybody who's not a Nord, but they're not bad people, deep down." Ambarys: "Look around you. Don't you know what their little war is about? They want all non-Nords out of Skyrim. That means you and me." Scouts: "Oh, I doubt that very much. Who would load their ships, then?" Ambarys: "Just you wait and see." Low wages Ambarys: "How much do they pay you per day?" Scouts: "That's really none of your business..." Ambarys: "How much?" Scouts: "Eight septims per day, plus lodging." Ambarys: "Eight septims for breaking your back, and then you live in squalor. How much is your dignity worth?" Scouts: "If it's all the same to you, Scouts-Many-Marshes prefers to eat and drink in peace." Ambarys: "Sorry, my scaly friend, you've come to the wrong place. Around here we don't ignore what's happening in the world." Note: the preceding two conversation never occur in-game, as Scouts-Many-Marshes never goes to the New Gnisis Cornerclub.Creation Kit Quotes *''"Apparently some Nord women were murdered. Not sure why I should care."'' *''"Things have been a lot worse around here since Ulfric took over."'' *''"It's not the cold of Skyrim that gets me. It's the stink of the people."'' *''"Have a seat, there should be plenty of space."'' *''"When I've made enough money, I'm going to return to Morrowind in high style."'' *(When items are dropped): "Hrmmm. Pick up your trash, fetcher." *''"At long last, Windhelm is free. No longer must we suffer persecution at the hands of Ulfric Stormcloak."'' -Imperials control Windhelm *''"Oh splendid, another Nord."'' – If the Dragonborn is a Nord *''"Come slumming to the Grey Quarter, have you?" – If the Dragonborn is a Nord Trivia *There is an Imperial Legion banner and an Imperial armor piece on the second floor of New Gnisis Cornerclub, which could mean that he supports the Imperials in the Civil War, adding credence to Rolff's accusations, although it is also possible for him to be a former Legionnaire. *He shows a friendlier attitude towards the Dragonborn if they are a Dunmer by saying "Welcome brother/sister, please enjoy yourself." Appearances * be:Амбарыс Рэндар de:Ambarys Rendar es:Ambarys Rendar pl:Ambarys Rendar ru:Амбарис Рендар Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters